Love me,do
by HyperRyu-chan69
Summary: A newer and better fic by ryuchan!A slightly sad ryuichitatsuhaRating may increse for later YAOI!Tatsuha loves ryu.Ryu loves tatsuha.But can tatsuha handle it.What happens with feelings of fear,doubt rejection andconfusion.not bad story.really not bad.i p
1. What is love ?

Hi there!HyperRyu-chan here ! suck so badddddd! I apologize for the stories jerry springer and secret love.I was in a weird mood when i wrote them.When i get depressed i kill off my favorite characters and as for jerry springer..don't even remeber writing it til' i got reviews!

So here's a better story!NO FLAMES!Pleez i beg of u!Ill give u big huggles.Criticism is...okay if neccessery .so here goes my new ryuichi/tatsuha It will not be too sad.promise!

Evil tod keeps tellings me to kill the.But sute-chan said that tods a stupid slut.So enjoy my slightly weird story.

**_Love me do _**

**Ryuichi POV**

I'm sitting here all alone on a park bench.It seems like I'm always alone.Even being famous and having rabid fangirls attack me I'm always so lonely ..so ..empty.I was in love once.A loooong time ago.She was a beautiful girl.Naomi.She broke my heart.But recently I have had these feelings again .I seems to good to be true.I mean he's such a great guy.Yes..he's a guy.But he's so beautiful.I never really pegged myself as being gay.Bi-sexual yes.Gay...well I guess you can't help who you fall in love with.I mean ,look at Shu-chan and Yuki-san.I envy them on some level.Knowing that I could be that happy.If i weren't such a coward I could feel whole for once.God how I love him.My beautiful light.shining..My Tatsuha.

**Tatsuha POV**

Why am I being so shy about all this.I know I've loved Ryuichi since I first saw him onstage.And when Shuichi introduced us at Tohma's party we both knew it.I know it , he knows it ..HELL even tohma knows it ! I love him.I love him with all my heart and soul.Tohma said he's fragile.he told me Ryuichi was in love once...they were so happy .They were going to get married,but a month before the wedding she runs off to cheat with on him with another woman.Ouch.So I can totally understand that he wouldn't want to be with me...

But I won't give up on him .Love like this isn't very common.I mean love knows no boundries right ?Whether it's age or gender or whatever right ? I just want to be with him.My beautiful sexy god..my honey Ryuichi...

**Ryuichi POV**

I won't stay trapped like this anymore .I have to go to him!I mean I really,truly love him! Who cares if he's not only a guy ,but half my age ?Love doesn't exist on limits.Hm...But he;s all the way in Kyoto and I'm in Tokyo ...I don't care I will get to him anyway i can!My koi...i will hop on the next bus and get to him.1He will know how muchI care and love him ,finally he can have the chance to love me back .

**Tatsuha Pov**

I hope Ryuichi can understand why I;m doing this.No matter how much i try to convince myself I know this isn't right.Dad's always disapproved of Eiri .To him being gay is immoral and wrong.I'll..he tells me that Eiri will forever burn in hell.Is that the price of love ?Is eternal fire the price of passion? TruthfullyI I don't want to stick around to find out.After all I feel so pathetic.This is so wrong ,but at least if I take my own life I won't have to risk rejection.What I thought before could easily be wrong.He may like me ..but what if he doesn;t love me like I love him? I'd die.I won't risk it.I'm just going to skip the whole dramatic "Goodbye cruel world!" I'm not really suited for the poetic type of ending.Graceful.Like the end of one of aniki's books.And so now I'm sitting in my room for the last time ,holding a knife to my wrist .A single tear slides down my cheek as I look at my favorite picture of Ruichi ,and pull the blade across my wrist.I'm soaked in my own blood as i whisper my final words .

"Aishiteru Ryuichi ..." and then I sink into inevitable darkness.

**Ryuichi Pov **

I caught the last bus in and I'm almos there.But something deosn;t feel right.I freeze up.Something is definatly not right.I take out my cell and call the Uesugi temple.My heart stops in my chest .There's no answer.Please tatsuha ..don't be doing anything stupid.

**ten minutes later**

The bus ride is drawing to an end and I rush from the station to the temple I have visited often to see my koi.The house is dark.far too dark for my liking.An eeire silence descends on the house..I run a mile a minute .Rushing up the stairs and pounding on tatsuha's door.

It's locked,Damn.I yell at him to open up.I start to freak out.yelling,begging him to let me in.After my failed attempts I break my way through the barrier.And there's tatsuha allright.Face down in a pool of his own blood.I cry and start to shake.i roll him over and he says something ever so softly.

my name...

"Ryuichi..."

**Tohma Pov**

I;m sitting at my desk when my phone rings.The caller I.D. alerts to me Ryuichi's cell phone.I pick up the phone expecting to hear his loud,childish voice.But to my utter dismay sobs greet my ears .from his explanation i can only make out a few words."tatsuha..suicide..blood..help"

He says only this and I am on my way immeadiatly to kyoto.

**Ryuichi POV**

Im watching you.The I.V. in your arms looks weird and so wrong.It wasn't meant to be there.None of this was.it shouldn;t have happened.Why did you do it Tatsuha?did you share my fear of rejection and confusion?Even so , this was no escape.This was the cowards way out.Your eye opens.i almost shout with joy You're alive!When you are up and fully awake you are going to get it ! ...WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!

End chapter 1.

i hope ya'll like it okay.im a bit depressed so ..No one will die .i pinky promise pleez review.i know i suck but it will get better .More pormising.

tod:yeah right .U suck!

ryu: You'll see.she can do it!

sute:she can do it if she tries!

tod:yeah and I'm a man .

Ryu:your're not ?

Sute:tod is a boys name (giggles)

Tod:shut up!

Me:would you personalities fighting already!Oh the joy of multiple personalities,(insert eye roll here)

Anyway pleez do not flame me.I prefer positive reviews ,as they motivate.No reviewsno story.so please review!


	2. do you love me ?

Yay Me !Here's the second chapter.I was up all night .As i promised no one will die.Just lots of love!Huggles .You guys who reviewed, I love you.That's the kind of reviews that keep me writing.And if i don't write I'll die!Well no one would care ..but anway this will be a good chapter.Chapter three will contain ..yaoi!1i love yaoi.Not too bad.A nice lemon,maybe some smut.I'll save my hardcore for a different story.So thanx guys!If you think yaoi will ruin this pleez tell me !

Thank you :

DancingMistress i'm glad u like it.But i still think i suck,

GoddessG enjoy the next chapter.

Eienno Hikarithanx for the tip.

shinigami Sakuma-Uesugii'm glad you like the whole "tatsuha being shining"to ryuichi.There's so much behind those words.Thanks for understanding.

I'm happyto see that I'm on some fave lists.I really appreciate it.When i get to highschoool in a month as a freshman I will be taking writing classes and get better.i promise.Pleez email me.i get so very lonely...(sigh)

I love you guys.Thanks for the reviews.Here's chapter 2 .YAY!

Chapter :Do you love me ?

**Tatsuha Pov**

Oh god my head is killing me. I thought I was dead. I open my eyes to see that I'm in a hospital. Ryuichi is looking right at me. Oh shit. I start to close my eyes when he speaks to me.

"Tatsuha ,I know you're awake.Look at me"

His childish disposition is gone. The face he wears onstage is in it's place. It's scaring me. I sigh and look up , meeting his sharp blue eyes. I feel like I could faint. I'm not saying anything. I wait for him. He begins .

**Ryuichi Pov**

I quickly fight the urge to bitch-slap Tatsuha and scream at him. If someone had done that me after I tried this 13 years ago I would freak out. He reminds me of myself in so many ways sometimes. I decide to act like Tohma did , to be calm and patient .I begin slowly and softly.

"Tatsuha , why would you do this ?" I ask him ,making eye contact .

"I...I- Do you love me Ryuichi ?" He suddenly blurts out. He covers his mouth with his hand.

I ponder his question seriously before answering him .

"Tatsuha,you may not know this but 13 years ago I was in love with a woman named Naomi. We met and it was love at first sight. We were engaged to be married. She took off to be with another woman a month before our wedding. Troubled by this I decided that the rejection was too much . So after returning home I contemplated suicide and in the end slit my wrists . "

He gasps at this. My past always seemed to be best when forgotten . Even to myself. I continue.

"Tohma had dropped by to check on me . He found me much the way I found you .In a pool of blood. I know how seriously in love you must be to do the same foolish thing as I did . But truthfully Tatsuha I would die without your love. I haven't loved anyone like that , until now.Yes tatsuha I do love you . With all my heart and soul ."

**Tatsuha Pov**

He loves me...I must be dreaming. But as I look at him and stare into his beautiful eyes I know it's true . He loves me. Real , true ,pure,undying love. I'm practically melting . As I go to speak Tohma bursts into the room . He looks at me , and then at Ryuichi and smiles. There's nothing to be said. I know he understands. He could always see people for who they really are. He could see that we're in love.

**Tohma Pov **

Upon entering the room I could find no words . The pure aura floating around the room was overwhelmong. Love . And the purest kind at that . Deciding no words were needed I left smiling . I knew they would always be together. Thats love. And that's nothing to be toyed with or ever let go .

**Ryuichi Pov**

After Tohma left the room I look at Tatsuha .I move closer to him . Our eyes meet . His dark eyes meeting my own . Leaning in close I brush my lips softly against his own . Only briefly , as if to confirm my own words. Believe it or not this seems too good to be true.

(Sorry bout all the Pov changes.Gomen)

**Tatsuha Pov**

he kissed me..Ryuichi , the object of my affection just ..kissed me ? Oh god thank you! He loves me. If I had died I would have never known how he really loved. I'm so happy that he saved me . Now we can always be together .Always and forever. Me and my Ryuichi .

**A week later**

Tatsuha was realeased from the hospital , though he still has to go to therapy.(sorry buddy)

Ryuichi had been there day and night watching over his lover. On the day Tatsuha was to leave he was surprised to have Ryuichi pick him up . Stepping into Ryuichi's Midnight blue firebird , Tatsuha noticed his belongings in the backseat.

" Umm...Ryu ? " Tatsuha asked

"yes Koi ? "

"Why do you have all my things ?" he asked.

"Silly Ta-chan. You're going to live with me from now on . I won't let anything bad happen to you .Promise" Ryuichi said smiling.

**Later**

When they arrived home in Tokyo Ryuichi carried a sleeping tatsuha into the apartment . Setting down the thin male on his bed ,Ryuichi went back to his convertible to get his lovers belongings. Setting down the bags in his room Ryuichi collapsed tiredly next to Tatsuha .

Their dreams that night , needless to say , involved one another . Tatsuha sighed inwardly at his dream of he and ryuichi making love on the kitchen floor.(something I'd like to see..)

Ryuichi , also needless to say ,grew aroused at his dream as well. Tatsuha was was nearly naked on his bed , a slight blush spread over his face. Moments later ,tatsuha was on his back , moaning and screaming ryuichi's name. Snapping awake the two males looked at each other and blushed.(If you have ever had a kinky thought or dream about someone in their prescnce you know what I mean .) Kissing tatsuha lighly on the lips ryuichi seperated their lips , only to have tatsuha grab him by the shoulders and allow his tounge into his mouth . Moaning lightly ryuichi carressed tatsuha's tounge with his own. getting aroused tatsuha let his hands wander over ryuichi's lithe body . Moaning to his arousal tatsuha sucked lightly on ryu's tounge , causing him to moan again, this time quite loudly.Tatsuha smirked and seperated and laid his head on ryuichi's chest . They fell asleep with tatsuha pulled close to ryuichi , his arm wrapped possessively around the teens waist.Their dreams were sweet dreams.They slept content and safely with each other close .

end chapetr 2: do you love me ?

Oh god .I really do suck don't I ?Oh man.I know it's a little short ,but my mom kicked me off.I would have update yesterday ..but I was kinda grounded . Anyway i hope this wasn't too bad.I'm sorry.GOMEN!Chapter # coming soon.:Koi

Tod says I should delete this stupid story and just end it all but , ryu and sute say to keep trying.I'm sorry . I'll try harder . I really will.Email me pleez.Ryu-chan isn't 100 hyper ya know.Ilove you all .please keep updating.I'm aiming for more reviews .No flames pleeeezzzzz! Wuvs and kisses.

Wuv ya ryu !


	3. Strawberry Kisses

God please kill me ! I got so sick today !(starts to cry )I missed my sisters party .I went home early and slept. After i woke up i checked updates.Deciding I shouldn't keep you guys waiting I started to type this chapter.To make up for the last one being short , this will be long .Yes read my slaves.My power over you grows strong.(shutup tod!)anyway I miss ya'll.A slight lemon.YAy!Im freakin depressed as hell . My lover hasn't called me and she and my best friend have been togther every day this week! (it's not resonable to think they're cheatin on me.For gods sake their related.!)Sigh. whats a gurl to do ?Anyway on to the third chapter :Strawberry kisses .I changed it cuz i was eating strawberries today!Thanx for reviews.You guys really understand me huh ?Anyway luv ya !

**Chapter 3 :Strawberry kisses.**

**TatsuhaPov**

I woke to bright morning sunlight streaming through the window panes . Ryuichi has a hand around my waist. He's adorable when he sleeps. I can see he changed into a t-shirt and boxers once it got hotter at night . He looks good. A small noise stirs my lover from his peaceful sleep . Birds .They're singing a beautiful low melody . It's a song for lovers . A song for me and my Ryuichi .

Looking at the clock I see that it's only 7'o clock . Ryuichi's beautiful smile can be seen even in his sleep . I can't resist so I lean over and gently kiss his sleeping pink lips. His brilliantly shining cobalt eyes open slowly .He smiles at me . Not his normal smile , but a smile that's unique against all his others. It's a smile I can tell that's just for me . He leans over to capture my lips in a soft passion filled manner. He's so gentle and caring with the way he handles love . This is a side I'm sure , few have seen of him . We decide silently ,after my stomach rumbled ..hehe... , that we should get out of bed and eat some breakfast . He heads to his large kitchen area and pulls out a frying pan . His hair has that tossed sleep look to it . He is truly beautiful . He is, after all my guiding light . Beautiful , glowing , shining ryuichi . My lover , for always .

**Ryuichi Pov **

Tatsuha is really cute when he's up in the morning. Right now , he's sitting at my kitchen table . The feeling he brings to this apartment is truly incredible. After being so deserted and lonely it's warmth is brought by tatsuha's aura . He glows . After all , he truly does shine .

I start making us pancakes . I love pancakes . Tatsuha , I'm sure has never had one . But I'm sure he'll love it. After the perfect golden cakes cool a bit I top them with whipped cream and strawberrys.Setting the plates on the table he pokes a pancake with a fork .

"Is it ..alive ?" he asks poking the pancake again

I laugh . He is too adorable .

"No silly . it's a pancake. Pan-cake. Spelled p-a-n-c --"

"Ok , I get it !"he says laughing.

I start to eat . He looks unsure but takes a bite anway . I can see the look on his face as he eats . He likes it . He quikly scarfs down the food , as do I . He has whipped cream and syrup all over his lips. Oh god , I'm such a slave to him . I quikly move to his side . I look into his eyes . He looks into mine . We kiss . My tounge darts quikly into his mouth . His tounge decides to come out to play as well. His tounge moves expertly around . What a slut " i think jokingly . The whole make out session has become so heated . Somehow we ended up on the floor . My hands at his shoulders kissing him deeply . His hands roam up my shirt and over my chest . I moan loudly as his hands move up and down , caressing my body . God he's good . After all , he's the perfect lover . He loves unconditionally and loyally. I could get used to this.

**Tasuha Pov**

God this is good. I never would have imagined myself living with , and being the lover of The Ryuichi Sakuma . Deciding to give into lust I pull off his t-shirt . We stop momenterily as he starts to unbutton my own . He stares at my body with glazed , lust filled eyes. We both know what we want. I start to pulloff his boxers . he quikly unbuttons mine. Before I know it we"re on each other again . My hands groping at Ryuichi's perfect body . I shiver as his hands move over me . He smirks at me and whispers huskily

"Don't tell me that Tatsuha the mega-perv is a virgin ? For all the girls you go after ..."

"I'm not a virgin . I've had tons of girls , but I've never been with a guy . I wanted you to be my first and only ."I state simply. He looks seriously into my eyes.

"Then your wish is my command "He says nipping at my ear . God , my ear is such a weakness . Thus I moan loudly. The rest is pretty much self explanitory .

**Ryuichi POv **

Unfortunetly today is a wensday. This means that I had to come into work . I feel so ..pedophile-ish for what me and tatsuha did . But it was a first for both of us and ...to tell you the truth it was incredible . So I don't keep tohma waiting I head quikly to the elevator , kumagoro tucked under my arm .

Upon entering the room I hand a smiling Tohma new music . He stares at the lyrics and smiles. I know he can give my deepest emotions a fitting sound . He calls over noriko and tells her what to do . They start to play and the new lyrics come flowing out of my very soul.

**The price of passion is the eternal fire .**

**If so then burn my heart with your desire .**

**Put back your gentle misgivings.**

**Just give in .**

**This love is the price we pay for living .**

**So live on .**

**And keeping dreaming.**

**You know it can't be wrong.**

**The feelings I express aren't done justice in song.**

**But keep dreaming.**

**And let your burning desire live on .**

**Keep up your expressions .**

**Just give in to passion .Let your light shine through.**

**It took me a while to see you're guiding me with your light.**

**Not me guiding you.**

**Just give in.**

**Keep shining. **

I finish . The room has an eerie silence. Tohma just looks up at me and smiles. Noriko walks up to me and hugs me. Her eyes shining with happy tears . Embracing me she whipsers gently

"Ryu's finally in love"

She sniffles and just smiles at me. Tohma just keeps on smiling .After all , it was a song for lovers. A song for my lover . my light . My tatsuha .

**Tatsuha Pov**

Since I'm going to be in tokyo I decided to pay my dear aniki a visit . He opens his door and just stares at me . The cigarette that was in his mouth falls to the ground.

"You slut. " he says through gritted teeth

"What ?" I ask innocently

"Don't deny it Tatsuha ! I can smell sex on you . So who got lucky this time ? "he asks smirking

I enter the apartment and sit on the couch . His cigarettes are on the coffee table . I grab one and light it up , only to have aniki take it from me .

"hey !"I growl

"Get your own . Besides I won't condone you taking up the habit. "he says firmly.

"But he took mine and made me throw them out !Please aniki , just one !" I beg .On my my hands and knee's no less.

He looks at me funny and gives me a questioning glare.

"Okay ...back it up just a little bit. I'm confu- Wait !You mean to tell me you had sex with a guy ! " he yells.

I smile sheepishly ,then smirk .

"why is that so wrong ? I mean you go around fucking shuichi all the time and you don't see me complaining ! " I say , making my point .

"Yes, but I love that baka ! I - Wait up , My little brothers in love ? So who is it ?" he asks

I take a deep a breath before answering .

"You know shuichi's friend ,ryuichi, don't you ?" I ask innnocently

He just stares at me before looking at me incredulously.

"You mean to tell me you actually got that guy to like you . Don't you like stalk him ? And if I'm correct you were obssesed and whacked off to that guy at least 5 times a day ?"He asks

"7,But who's coutning. Anyway , yes aniki . I love him , he loves me . And so what if we had sex ? " I ask

He looks at me as if i just shot his puppy.

"He's like 15 years older than you !"He shouts.

"Love knows no boundries"I say simply

**Ryuichi Pov**

After a few hour of practicing we decide the new song 'Koi' would be preformed at our next concert in 4 days. I fell asleep at lunch break , only to be woken by tohma yelling for some reason.I rub my eyes sleepily and listen to the shouts.

"But cousin I can explain. Me and hiro were only - "

"WHAt ? Making out during rehersal ? Suguru I'm suprised at you .At least wait until after work if you must .!" Tohma said with a sigh

Suguru and hiro both blushed and continued to apologize.I always thought they'd make a cute couple.But geez , talk about how many dissappointed fangirls theres going to be once the media cathces hold of this.Hiro and Suguru exit the room whispering amongst each other. Smiling , I stand up to stretch .

"I'm sorry I woke you , Ryuichi "tohma said smiling.

"It's okay."I say yawning

"Why don'tyou go home and rest ?" tohma says winking.

I hit him playfully on the arm , but agree anyway . I miss my ta-chan . But i Guess love is jsut like that .

**End chapter 3 **

I don't like myself. I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suckI suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suckI suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .I suck .And did i mention that I totally suck ?I don't like this story."Goodybye cruel world!" It didn't come out like i wanted.Go ahead criticize away . I'm so terrible.GOMEN !Gomen,gomen,gomen nasai ! God why do you hate me ?I think i may delete this chapter and redo it !Orbetter yet the whole story .Then my life ! I suck .Pleez help me .I'm not worthy of life after this crappy story !(sobs uncontrolllablly)

:( **WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Please kill me !**


	4. Passions

Sorry for my litttle outburst at the end of chapter 3 ..heheh...bad day Iguess.I'm sorry to make this short but im very sick right now.and Ive been angsting over personal issues. Anyway Here's chapter four :Passions . Hs anyones ever watched that show ?Well i was watching reruns and timmy fell down the well and ...Anyway I got tod to shutup . Tohma and i had to lock her in the closet.She won't be hurting me anymore!YAY! Anyway here's my new chapter .!

Tod:LET ME OUT!

Sute:Like hell we're gonna let you out !

Ryu;Yeah she almost ended the story and her life!Shutup up you stupid wench !

Tod;(mumbles)stupid slut

ANYWAY 

OHH before I forget ..If you like this story then i bet you'd like my hiro/suguru one shot"allthe things he said"If you do read it review and tell me what you think .

. follow the dots

**Chapter 4: Passions**

**TatsuhaPov**

Me and Ryuichi are sitting here on the couch . We've been talking about random things . Since the movie started he's had the stage'face on . He looks at me seriously and asks

"What are you afraid of ? " he asks gently

"Hell "I say honestly

"Why ? Is what we're doing really so wrong ? Do we deserve to go to hell for being in love ? What is there to be forgiven ? "He asks

I'm in total shock . Ryuichi can seriously surprise you sometimes. I guess he really does border the line of genius and insanity.

"That's true . We shouldn't have to pay a price for love. Is the eternal passion worth the fire ? To me it is. And if you went to hell I'd go find you there. I'll never leave you . You complete me ."I say . And I know it's true . I'll never leave my Ryuichi . Never.

**Ryuichi Pov**

I sit and snuggle up to my ta-chan . He's so beautiful . He gives so much comfort and warmth . He completes me as well. Without him I always thought of myself empty . A lifeless , empty shell of a person. Being with him has just , I don't know how to describe it . No words could ever do it justice . it's like before we met I was just Ryu . Now I have confidence in myself . I know I have Tatsuha to back me and love me unconditionally.

I have often asked myself what love is .And now I truly know. True love is feeling whole . Having a person to complete you . Having someone to be with you . To find comfort . To have good thoughts to sleep to at night. To be with someone you know won't leave you . To hear the birds sing and think of them . To be in a room full of people and see only them . To me that's real . That's love. That's my tatsuha.

**Now to make things interesting .. **

**Shuichi Pov**

"Yuki !I'm home !" I yell upon entering the apartment. There's yuki sitting at his computer typing away . He looks up to acknowledge me . The look on his face is ..unsettling . I instantly become concerned .

"Something wrong ? "I ask as I pull him into a soft embrace.

"nothing much . Tatsuha came by to visit today . Oh , speaking of which , do I have news for you ..."

Okay . The look on his face tells me somethings not right. This is going to end up being weird. I can feel it.

**Yuki Pov**

"You know my brothers unhealthy obsession with your friend Ryuichi , right?"I ask him .

He nods'yes'and aks to me to continue .

"Well , today he came to visit. He had sex on him and ..he and ryuichi are living together I guess. "

Shuichi shocked face is totally priceless. If I could only get my camera...

"NO way!OMG thats awesome !They're so cute together !We have to go visit them !"he giggles girlishly.

He tells me about the rest of his day. Tohma's cousin being caught with nakano . I couldn't help but laugh at that . Sigh. Those poor fangirls.

**Back to our favorite koibitos**

**Ryuichi Pov**

Tatsuha and I had drifted off into a peaceful sleep . My arm was laying lazily on his waist . Then The phone rang . i swear I will disembowel whoever this is with a fork ! I sigh and pick up my phone .

"Mushi,Mushi "i say , as i usually do.

'RYUCHAN ! Hi!Omg !I can't belive you didn't tell me you were with Tatsuha! "he squeels into my poor ear .Ouch .

"um..yeah ..Did you want something..we were kind of sleeping.."I say lazily.

"OHHHHH...you guys were sleeping together? Oh...how kawai ! I'll let you two get back to bed. BUHBYE!" he yells before hanging up.

Groaning I re-settle myself, pulling tatsuha into a gentle embrace. Placing a kiss on his forehead I drift back into sweet dreams , with my lover by my side.

**End chapter 4**

Sorry bout this.But I guess a short half chappy was better than nothing. I'm sick and angsty so I was tempted to kill. I'm sorry guys.You've been so good to me. But it's hard to be happy when your suffering from unrequited love sicknes.So sorry ..I have failed you .(SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY) Gomen..I wil write more. After all, tommorrow is another day .


	5. Ain't love grand ?

I'm sorry I haven't up-dated in a while.i was really..yeah ..messed up.But now everything is great!ah..isn't love grand ? Anyway sorry to keep you waiting.procrastination is my goddess.So heres my new chapter .Enjoy!

DancingGoddess thanks for all your help !FYI.She loves me. I'll email you more about it/

This chapter is,therefore,dedicated to you.

Also thank you GoddessG-sorry ...I still love you !Thanks for all your support and reviews!

follow the dots

**Chapter 5 - Ain't love grand ?**

**Shuichi Pov**

"Ohayo ryu!tatsuha!" i squeel as i open the door.

ryuichi's hand is around tatsuha's waist and as far as i can tell tatsuha is groping ryuichi's ass...God tatsuha keep it in your pants!

"Ohayo shu-chan and yuki-san " ryuichi yells cheerfully

"Ohayo shuichi, aniki."tatsuha says less loud.

Taking off their shoes they enter the apartment. Eiiri is sitting on the couch smoking. tatsuha grabs for a ciggarette only to be slapped by two hands.Ryuichi and yuki.Sighpoor tatsuha.Anyway.Eiri has made drinks and they're set on the coffee table. We sit and drink . We exchange some jokes back and forth . Talking about gossip , msuic,whatever.I politley exscuse myself, saying I'm going to refill my drink . befor I leave the room I grab Tatsuha by the arm , forcing him to follow me into the kitchen . Now it's time to execute my ingenious plan !

**Tatsuha Pov **

What the hell is going on ? I think as shuichi forces me into the large kitchen. He sits down at the table and looks at me expectantly.

"Well what do you want ?" I ask irritated, which ,believe me , I am.

So..how was it ?" Shuichi asks smiling.

"How was what ?"I ask dumbly

"Your first time..tell me about it ? Did you like it ?" he asks.Jeez..If you ask me, he is way too feminin.

I sigh , "well..yeah.it was..i don't know ..great,I guess."I say .Though I really want to yell "Hell yeah!Best I ever had.Bet you a million bucks he's better than aniki will ever be !"So i don't..though it is tempting.

"hm..you were younger than i was...But who cares..So do you love him?"he asks.Oh yeah he's not feminin.

I sit and look at him in shock .

"Of course i do!" i yell louder than expected.

He smiles and supresses a laugh.

"I can tell" he says and takes my hand in his own .

**Ryuichi Pov**

Wow.It's really silent in here.i don't really know,and I can't really tell,but i think Yuki-san is glaring at me. God do I hate akward silences. These aren't as bad as akward silnces with Tohma,when I seriously think he is trying to kill me, but it's really , very creepy.

Suddenly he speaks up.His loud deep voice scares the shit out of me! I actually jump at the sound of it!

"So you're with my kid brother ?" heasks.

Oh shit. i thinks he's gonna try to kill me !Come back Shu-chan !SAVE ME!

"Um ..yes Yuki-san thats correct"I say quietly

"Well if your're really serious about this then I want you to know something.If you hurt him , or break his heart , so help me god I really will kill you"He says shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

My breath stops in my chest . Yuki-san is really caring for his little brother. Though he never admits it i knowhe cares for ta-chan. After all he is the protective big brother.

"i won't yuki-san. i promise you.I care for him.. I love him.i won't hurt him." I promise.

And I always keep my promises.

**Shuichi Pov**

Tatsuha has just finished telling me about how they got together. i really didn't think Tatsuha would go that far for love. But I'm not one for assumptions. After he tell me theyre living together and when they first made love, i squeeled like a fangirl !It's all so kawai !I wonder if yuki's finished talking with ryuichi. he insisted on checking up on ryuichi . He is such a wusss. Keeping tabs on his baby brother. well..now that I think of it..i would do the same for my sister. But yuki just wants to make sure that ryuichi is serious about tatsuha and that he will take care of him. Tatsuha is so happy. I'm glad that he and ryuichi got together.They were meant for each other. i could tell ever since that party at tohma's. The way the looked at each other. They are meant for only each other.

**Yuki Pov**

After his promise i ask him about how they got together.He said he would tell me only if I promised not to repeat it. Gods, he made me pinky swear!

After the whole story I sit in shock. Tatsuha..tried to kil himself? For love ? I never realized how serious this was. He really does love him . He tell me about finding him and tohma being there , and about taking him home . I ask about when they had sex and he only blushed,refusing to comment on it.

Shuichi and Tatsuha come back into the room . I guess shuichi had enough talking with Tatsuha.Poor tatsuha.He probably had to listen to shuichi babble on about ttrue love and passion and how wonderful it is to be in love.Blah,blah,blah.

**Tatsuha Pov**

I'm really tired.We've been here for a good 4 hours.I yawn and lay my head back onto ryuichi's lap . He sighs contentedly as he strokes my hair and softly kisses my cheek. Before I know it I've fallen into a light sleep . I dream that I'm siting at a pond. I'm waiting for someone.Idon't know who ..Soft,gentle arms embrace me from behind. I look up to see crystal blue eyes . Ryuichi smiles at me and kisses my forehead.He speaks in a soft low voice.

"wake up tatsuha" he says, shaking my shoulder gently.

Damn .I stir slightly and lay back down . A pillow collides with my face.I sit back up and glare at Ryuichi who innocently points to aniki.He grins at me and proceeds to throw another pillow at me. I am quick to dodge it and pick up the forgotten pillow at my side.With all my strenght I hurl it at aniki . Oops..too bad my aim sucks. Instead I've hit a peacefully sleeping shuichi . He glares at Yuki , who only glares back . Deciding it would be best to leave I stand up and take ryuichi's hand in mine.

"Well bye guys!"ryuichi yells as we pull on our shoes.

"Come back soon" shuichisays, through gritted teeth .

We leave and head to ryuichi's car.

Ryuichi POv

Oh god am I tired.It's only,like,& o'clock too.Maybe when we get home tatsuha and iCan have some fun ...

--

We arrive home . Upon entering the apartment tatsuha and I head to the bedroom. Nopt even bothering to undress we fall asleep ,fully clothed(Damn it!) in each others arms.

Owari.Fin.the end.

End chapter 5 .

Gomen..It was supposed to be longer ,but my mom keeps asking what I'm writing.oh did I happen to mention my family hates gay people ? well anyway I'll write more next time.You guys rock for reviewing this story! Thank you so much!It means al lot to me ! Hugles!

I like big butts and I cannot lie!You otha brotha's can't deny.That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist , and a round thing in you r face you get sprugn! Wanna pull up tuck -

Looks at people staring "What? Bay got back! I love this song."

starts to dance stupidly.ANway thanx guys!..or em''um..girls..hehehee

Chapter 6 coming soon .


End file.
